Dunkelheit
by Cherry Sandae
Summary: Sakura menjadi terpuruk karena alasan dibalik sikap dia. Sakura mengalami trauma yang mendalam karena perbuatan yang dilakukan oleh dia. Dan Sakura kehilangan penglihatannya juga karena disebabkan oleh dia. Ketika semuanya mulai dapat Sakura terima dan jalani, dia kembali datang dengan alasan untuk mencari maaf darinya.
1. Chapter 0

Sakura menjadi terpuruk karena alasan dibalik sikap _dia_. Sakura mengalami trauma yang mendalam karena perbuatan yang dilakukan oleh _dia_. Dan Sakura kehilangan penglihatannya juga karena disebabkan oleh _dia_. Ketika semuanya mulai dapat Sakura terima dan jalani, _dia_ kembali datang dengan alasan untuk mencari maaf darinya. Dia—Uchiha Sasuke, seseorang paling Sakura benci kembali hadir untuk bergabung ke dalam kehidupannya. Sekarang katakan, apa yang harus Sakura lakukan?—SasuSakuGaa.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Dunkelheit**

— _kegelapan_

Copyright 2016 © **Cherry Sandae**

 **Naruto** only belongs to **Masashi Kishimoto**

AU, Romance & Hurt/Comfort, dldr!

* * *

 **Prolog  
**

-o0o-

.

.

Lelaki itu memperlakukannya tak lebih dari sekadar bahan taruhan. Ketika menjebaknya pun, ia tak menemukan sedikit rasa penyesalan di mata lelaki itu.

Uchiha Sasuke.

Seseorang yang tidak pernah ingin ia temui lagi. Seseorang yang menjadi bagian dari masa lalunya. Seseorang yang merenggut warna dalam hidupnya. Seseorang yang menoreh luka pada hatinya.

Lelaki yang dulu pernah diam-diam ia sukai. Lelaki kurang ajar yang menimbulkan trauma pada dirinya. Lelaki yang masih tak pernah minggat dari hatinya meskipun sudah menyakitinya terlalu dalam.

Semua bayang-bayang buruk itu hanyalah kejadian masa lampau yang mengambil paksa kesenangan dan keceriaan masa remajanya.

Setelah sekian lamanya, setelah ia sudah mampu menerimanya, setelah ia dapat tersenyum lagi, Uchiha Sasuke kembali datang dalam hidupnya. Dengan tujuan untuk memohon maaf darinya atas segala apa yang telah lelaki itu lakukan.

Sebenarnya, apa alasan Uchiha Sasuke melakukan ini?

Bagai kertas yang dibakar dalam kobaran api yang merah menyala, hingga akhirnya hanya meninggalkan abu sisa pembakaran. Lalu hilang, ditiup angin. Semua lenyap tanpa sisa.

* * *

"Jika aku meminta nyawamu sebagai bayaran atas segala perbuatanmu, akankah kau memberikannya?"

* * *

Ketika pintu hatinya telah tertutup rapat dan tersegel kuat, mengapa lelaki itu tetap memaksa untuk masuk ke dalamnya?

Mengoyak segel dan mendorbraknya dengan paksa bahwa walau sang pemilik hati bersikeras tidak menginzinkan lelaki itu untuk kembali masuk. Apakah lelaki itu ingin mengambil semua kenangan yang tertinggal?

Ataukah ...

.

.

.

"Bolehkan aku meminta kesempatan kedua?"

Jawabannya sudah pasti _tidak_ , bukan? Lalu, mengapa kau masih tetap belum menyerah?

Mengapa kau masih tetap bertanya, meskipun kau sudah bahwa penolakan akan diberikan sebagai jawabannya?

Jika banyak orang yang mengatakan; _semua orang berhak mendapatkan kesempatan kedua_. Maka, Uchiha Sasuke adalah satu-satunya orang yang tidak boleh diberikan kesempatan kedua.

* * *

"Sebenarnya, apa arti aku bagimu?"

* * *

Ketika ia sudah merasa nyaman dalam pelukan lelaki lain, mengapa _dia_ harus datang? Membuat hatinya kembali merasa sakit yang begitu menyakitkan.

Siapa yang harus ia pilih?

Siapa pula yang harus ia tinggalkan?

Baiklah, kalau begitu ...

.

.

.

Ayo, katakan 'halo' pada kegelapan, Sakura!

.

.

-o0o-

 **End of Prolog**

* * *

 **a/n:** Halo! Prolog; pushished! Semoga suka ;;D

 **Cherry Sandae**


	2. Chapter 1

Jam berjalan setiap detiknya, menggemakan bunyi tik-tok setiap saat. Orang berlalu-lalang—beraktivitas layaknya yang sudah-sudah. Serangga bersayap indah dan serangga pemilik warna kuning-hitam hinggap di putik bunga mencari madu. Hamparan lautan bunga terbentang luas hingga tak terhitung panjangnya, mempersembahkan berbagai warna dan bentuk bunga yang beragam dan harum pula wanginya.

 _Jika aku punya kesempatan sekali lagi, maka 'kumohon ... biarkan aku untuk melihat pemandangan indah itu kembali_ _. Meskipun hanya sesaat saja._

.

.

—a SasuSaku Alternate Universe fiction, non-profitable fanwork.

 **CHAPTER ONE**

I don't own Naruto. Similarity storyline is not my desire.

All standart warnings applied!

.

.

Yamanaka Ino menerobos masuk ke dalam rumah sahabatnya—tanpa mengetuk pintu terlebih dahulu. Untung saja ia memiliki kunci candangannya. Gadis itu begitu khawatir saat sahabat merah mudanya itu mengiriminya sebuah pesan singkat, tetapi bermakna majemuk.

 _Ino, dia disini._

Tentu saja, sebagai seseorang yang mengetahui masa lalu kelam Sakura dengan baik, ia harus ada di sisi gadis itu di saat-saat seperti ini.

"Oh, Ya Tuhan! Mengapa pula lelaki brengsek itu ada di kota ini?!" rutuknya kesal.

Berikutnya, pintu kamar dibuka brutal. Sepasang manik _aqumarine_ itu mengedar ke segala pejuru kamar, mencari sosok gadis bersurai merah muda. Namun, nihil.

"Sakura? Sakura, kau disini?"

Tak ada sahutan.

"Sakura?! Kau dima—"

"Aku disini, Ino." Panggilan dari Ino terpenggal oleh sebuah sahutan dari sudut ranjang. Gadis pirang itu masuk dan segera menutup pintu.

Ia hampir menangis saat melihat kondisi Sakura saat ini. Sakura... gadis itu menangis dalam sunyi, air mata tak henti-hentinya mengalir dari pelupuk mata yang sudah begitu sembab itu. Duduk meringkuk memeluk lutut di sudut kaki ranjang.

Buru-buru ia menghampiri Sakura, langsung memeluk gadis itu erat. "Tidak apa-apa, Sakura. Aku disini."

"I-Ino... Ak-aku takut." Sakura terisak sambil membalas pelukan Ino. "Di-dia disini."

Ino terus menggumamkan kata 'tidak apa-apa' untuk sekadar menenangkan Sakura dan menanyakan detil ceritanya. Dan tampaknya itu berhasil. Sakura akhirnya berhenti menangis.

"Sakura? Darimana kau mengetahui kalau si brengsek itu ada disini?" Ino menghapus sisa-sisa air mata Sakura dengan ibu jarinya.

"Di-dia mendatangiku beberapa saat sebelum aku mengirimimu pesan." Jeda sesaat oleh isak, "Aku memang tak bisa melihatnya, Ino. Tetapi, aku masih memiliki indera pendengaran untuk tahu bahwa suara itu adalah miliknya," jelas gadis pemilik sepasang manik _green-olive_ itu.

"Keparat brengsek," cerca Ino. "Mau apa lagi dia menemuimu?!"

Sakura diam tak menjawab, bahkan mungkin tak punya cukup tenaga untuk menjawab. Gadis itu terlihat begitu pucat saat ini.

Tunggu! Pucat? Mengapa Ino baru menyadarinya?!

"Ah, Sakura? Apa kau sakit? Kau pucat sekali. Sudah makan?" tanya Ino, cemas—tentu saja.

Sakura menggeleng kecil.

Ino menghela napas. Menarik tangan sahabatnya untuk bangun dan menggenggamnya. "Ayo, kau harus makan sekarang." Gadis berprofesi sebagai model itu menuntun sahabatnya menuju meja makan.

"Kau duduk dulu. Akan 'kubuatkan sesuatu untuk kau makan." Ino berjalan menuju dapur dan membuka lemari es.

"Kita lihat apa yang kau punya... Daging, sayur, telur, buah..." ia berguman sebelum menggeleng. "Makan daging di pagi hari 'kurasa tidak terlalu baik. Buah? Oh, apakah itu bisa membuat kenyang? 'Kukira itu sarapan untuk orang yang sedang diet. Lalu, salad? Hm, tidak, tidak. Bagaimana dengan telur?" gadis itu kembali menutup lemari es tersebut.

Haruskah ia pergi ke restoran terdekat? Tidak, ia tak boleh meninggalkan Sakura mendirian saat ini. Bagaimana jika lelaki brengsek itu kembali mendatangi Sakura saat dirinya sedang tak disini?

 _Delivery!_ Terdengar bagus! Ino mengeluarkan ponsel dari saku celananya.

"Ah, halo? Saya ingin memesan dua porsi _fish and chips_. Baik, alamatnya akan segera saya kirim melalui pesan." Setelah telepon ditutup, Ino segera mengetik pesan. Lalu, memasukkan ponselnya kembali ke dalam saku.

Ia mengambil piring serta beberapa buah dari dalam lemari es dan memotongnya mejadi beberapa bagian. Setelah selesai, Ino meletakkannya di hadapan Sakura.

"Sementara makan ini dulu, aku sudah memesan makanan _delivery_ ," ujarnya. Sakura menurut dan segera memasukkan sepotong buah apel ke dalam mulutnya.

"Terima kasih, Ino. Aku banyak merepotkanmu." Sakura melemparkan senyum bersalah yang langsung ditanggapi oleh gelengan dari Ino.

"Tak perlu dipikirkan. Itu gunanya sahabat, aku disini untuk membantumu. Jadi, kau tak perlu takut."

Potongan selanjutnya kembali dimasukkan Sakura ke dalam mulut. Begitu seterusnya hingga tak sepotongpun tersisa di piring.

"Sakura... 'kupikir kita harus memberitahukan perihal ini pada Kak Sasori. Maksudku, dia juga harus tahu, 'kan?" Sakura langsung menggeleng cepat.

"Tidak! Jangan, Ino! Dia sedang dalam proyek besar di Las Vegas. Mengabarinya hanya bisa membuatnya kehilangan konsen. Lagipula, hubungan pertemanannya baru saja membaik dengan Kak Itachi akhir-akhir ini. Jadi, sepertinya itu tidak perlu."

"Kau yakin? Mungkin Kak Sasori akan marah jika dia tahu kita menyembunyikan ini darinya." Sekali lagi, Sakura menggeleng.

"Itu lebih baik daripada harus membuatnya khawatir disana." Ino tersenyum.

"Baiklah. Mau menceritakannya padaku, Sakura?"

Kepala merah muda itu menunduk. Selanjutnya terdengar suara napas yang ditarik dan dibuang dari lawan bicaranya.

"Aku kehilangan tongkatku. 'Kupikir aku meninggalkannya di halaman. Jadi, aku keluar untuk mencarinya." Ino menyimak dengan baik. Namun, setelah mengatakan itu, Sakura memberi jeda cukup lama. Ino baru saja ingin bertanya sebelum Sakura kembali melanjutkan ceritanya.

"Tiba-tiba... seseorang mengembalikan tongkatku padaku. Sebelum aku sempat mengutarakan terimakasihku, orang itu lebih dulu angkat bicara. Setelah itu aku langsung tersentak, aku tahu suara itu. Suara milik Uchiha Sasuke."

"Lalu?"

Sakura mengambil napas untuk melanjutkan cerita. "Aku langsung berlari masuk ke dalam rumah dan mengunci pintu. 'Kupikir dia akan segera pergi ketika aku menunjukkan sikap keberatanku, namun itu tidak sesuai dengan prediksiku. Dia masih menungguku di luar," lanjut Sakura.

"Apa dia ada mengatakan sesuatu padamu?"

"Yaa... dia mengatakan padaku untuk—"

Suara ketukan pintu memberi jeda pada cerita Sakura. Ino tersenyum kecil pada sahabatnya sebelum beranjak dari kursi—meskipun Sakura tidak akan menyadari hal tersebut.

"Sepertinya itu pesanan _delivery_. Aku akan membukanya."

"Baiklah."

Sepeninggalan Ino, Sakura menjatuhkan kepalanya dalam lipatan tangan di atas meja. Jantungnya berdegup kencang, antara takut dan cemas. Apa yang harus ia lakukan sekarang? Ia bahkan terlalu pengecut untuk bertemu dengan lelaki itu, meskipun ini sama sekali bukan kesalahannya.

...Bagaimana ini?

Ino kembali sambil membawa dua porsi _fish and chips_ dan menghidangkannya untuk Sakura.

"Makan dan setelah itu beristirahatlah. Akan 'kubuatkan segelas susu hangat untukmu."

.

.

Ino mengucir rambutnya. Gadis itu berjalan mondar-mandir di depan kamar Sakura yang tertutup, ia menggigit bibirnya.

Sakura melarangnya untuk memberitahukan ini pada Sasori, lalu siapa seseorang yang bisa menjaga Sakura selain dirinya?

Ayo, ayo berpikir Ino!—gumamnya pada diri sendiri.

"Ah, orang itu!" Si Pirang tersenyum lega ketika berhasil mengingat seseorang. Ya! Orang itu bisa menjaga Sakura dengan baik, bahkan mungkin lebih baik dari dirinya.

Ia mencari nama seseorang di daftar kontak dan segera menghubunginya. "Halo?"

Terdengar sahutan dari seberang sana.

"Begini, sebenarnya aku butuh bantuanmu. Ini menyangkut Sakura. —Baiklah, kalau begitu. Ueno Caffe setengah jam dari sekarang. —Sampai jumpa."

Ino meghadiahi pujian untuk dirinya sendiri.

Gadis itu menghampiri Sakura di kamarnya, memberitahu bahwa ia akan pergi ke luar sesaat. Setelah diiyakan oleh Sakura, Ino bergegas mengambil tasnya.

Sempat terbesit rasa ragu dalam hatinya ketika hendak meninggalkan Sakura seorang diri. Namun, gadis itu buru-buru menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Ini tidak akan lama, aku akan segera kembali setelahnya. 'Kuharap si brengsek itu sudah kehilangan keberaniannya setelah diusir secara tak langsung oleh Sakura pagi tadi,"

Tetapi, baru saja ia hendak membuka pintu utama, terdengar bel ditekan beberapa kali. Ino memutar knop pintu dan mendapati—

Putri tunggal Keluarga Yamanaka itu tersenyum meremehkan. Beberapa saat yang lalu lelaki ini terlintas di benaknya, tidak tahunya malah sudah memperlihatkan eksistensinya disini.

"Yo! Sudah empat tahun sejak terakhir kali kita bertemu," ucapnya berbasa-basi. "Bagaimana kabarmu? 'Kuharap kau tidak dirundung rasa bersalah selama ini."

"Hn."

—Uchiha Sasuke yang datang sebagai tamu.

.

.

 **To Be Continue**

.

.

 **um, halo?**

 **chapter pertama yang pendek dan tolong maafkan saya, huhu TwT**

 **semoga chap depan bisa lebih panjang dan akan saya usahakan untuk update cepat.**

 **terima kasih sudah membaca.**

 **cherr.**


	3. Chapter 2

_"'Kumohon, jangan lakukan ini padaku, Sasuke. 'Kumohon..."_

.

.

—a SasuSaku Alternate Universe fiction, non-profitable fanwork.

 **CHAPTER TWO**

I don't own Naruto. Similarity storyline is not my desire.

All standart warnings applied!

.

.

Sakura menangis.

Gadis itu menghapus jejak air mata yang tersisa di kedua belah pipinya. Kenapa ia mengangis?

Ah, benar juga. Traumanya. Sakura kembali memimpikan kenangan (—jika bisa disebut seperti itu) buruknya.

...Yang menyangkut dengan Uchiha Sasuke.

Entah mengapa hatinya mendadak menjadi gelisah tanpa sebab. Ia benar-benar tidak ingin kembali bertemu dengan lelaki itu.

.

.

"Aku ingin bertemu Sakura. Apa dia ada?"

Mata Ino memicing pada lelaki di hadapannya. "Tidak ada. Sekarang pergilah dan jangan pernah kembali lagi!" ujarnya ketus.

"Aku hanya ingin bertemu Sakura sebentar. Lagipula, itu juga tidak ada hubungannya denganmu." Uchiha Sasuke memasukkan tangannya ke dalam saku celana.

"Tidak ada hubungan, katamu?" Ino berdecih. "Apapun yang terjadi pada Sakura itu adalah urusanku juga. Mengerti?"

"Aku hanya ingin mengatakan beberapa hal padanya. Aku berjanji, tidak akan lama."

"'Beberapa hal' yang seperti apa maksudmu? Meminta maaf? Basi! Pergilah dari sini!" Oktaf suara gadis berblasteran Jerman-Jepang itu meninggi.

Sasuke terdiam, namun bisa dipastikan dari raut wajahnya, lelaki itu tampak menyesal.

"'Kumohon, biarkan aku..." suaranya terdengar lirih dan putus asa. Tetapi, Ino masih tetap dengan pendiriannya. Sekali tidak, tetap tidak.

Baru saja gadis pirang itu ingin buka suara, namun lebih dulu dibungkam oleh suara lain yang hadir.

"Kau berbicara dengan seseorang, Ino? Sepertinya ada tamu, ya?" Haruno Sakura dan sebuah tongkat di tangannya. Matanya tertuju pada satu arah, tetapi yang terlihat hanya kegelapan—begitulah, 'kan?

Buru-buru Ino membekap mulut lelaki di hadapannya. Sasuke mengerutkan dahinya.

"Ah, i-itu... err, ya! Deidara menelponku, dia menyuruhku agar datang sedikit cepat karena dia terburu-buru. Jadi, ya, begitu... perdebatan kecil antara sepupu." Sakura tampak menimbang-nimbang alibi dari ini, kemudian kepala merah muda itu mengangguk-angguk.

"Mm-hm. Kalau begitu, aku akan kembali ke kamarku. Berhati-hatilan di jalan Ino, jangan bawa mobil ugal-ugalan, ya!" —dan Sakura berlalu pergi.

"Baiklah."

Ino menghela napas dan melepas bekapan tangannya.

"Sekarang pergilah dan jangan kembali. Kau tahu? Kehadiranmu hanya akan merusak kehidupan baru yang sedang dijalani oleh Sakura! Aku hanya ingin dia bahagia, Demi Tuhan! Jadi, pergilah, Sasuke, aku mohon padamu."

Sasuke berdecak gemas. "A—" dia memalingkan wajahnya. "Tidak jadi. Aku pergi."

.

.

"Nona, boleh 'kutahu alasan kau terlambat?"

Ino mendudukkan diri di atas kursi, tepat di hadapan lawan bicaranya. Tas diletakkan di atas meja.

"Macet," jawabnya singkat.

 _J_ _ade_ lelaki berkepala marun itu tampak menelisik, mencoba mencari kejujuran. Ino merotasi kedua bola matanya.

"Bisakah ini tidak kita lanjutkan lagi? Bukan ini topik utama yang ingin 'kubicarakan."

"Setelah aku lama menunggu hampir satu jam setengah, kau malah mengalihkan pertanyaan itu dengan sekali tepisan." Lelaki itu mendengus. "Jika bukan mengenai Sakura, aku takkan semudah itu membiarkan pertanyaanku lenyap ditelan bising."

"Oh, yeah, Sakura. Memangnya apa yang tidak mungkin kau lakukan jika itu untuknya?" Ino menyeringai. "Dia segalanya untukmu, 'kan?"

"Langsung saja ke intinya, Ino."

Seringai Ino leyap. Digantikan oleh raut wajah yang mendadak serius. "Dia kembali, Gaara."

Gaara—nama lelaki itu—megernyit. "Siapa yang kau maksud?"

"Uchiha Sasuke."

Selanjutnya, Gaara terdiam. Namun, Ino langsung memburunya dengan pertanyaan. "Apa yang akan kau lakukan?"

Keheningan menyelimuti keduanya, bising orang-orang sekitar lebih mendominasi. Ino membiarkan Gaara berpikir sejenak.

"Lalu, apa hubungannya denganku?"

Ino berdecak. "Kau itu sangat suka bermain-main dengan perasaanmu, ya? Aku tak tahu apa keuntungannya itu, tapi kau harus menghentikannya sesegera mungkin." Gaara mengalihkan atensinya pada Ino. "Setidaknya, jadilah seseorang yang bisa membuat hidup Sakura menjadi kembali bewarna, Gaara."

Kursi berderit mundur. "Bermain _hide-and-seek_ dengan perasaan sendiri itu menyakitkan, lho! Aku tahu kau menyukai—tidak, kau mencintai Sakura, bukan?"

"Jangan mengambil kesimpulan pribadimu mengenai perasaanku."

"Lalu, katakan... apa aku keliru, Gaara?" —dan Ino sama sekali tidak membutuhkan tanggapan untuk pertanyaannya ini. Biarlah menjadi restoris, dia sudah tahu jawabannya.

"Aku tak ingin meminta ini darimu sebenarnya. Hanya saja, aku tak bisa selalu berada di sisi Sakura setiap waktu. Dengar, jika kau memang mencintainya, buat dia bahagia. Aku mohon padamu." Ino bangkit dari tempatnya.

"Pikirkan baik-baik." Gadis pirang itu menyampirkan tasnya di bahu kanannya. "Aku harus segera kembali. Sakura sendirian di rumah. Sampai jumpa, Gaara."

Ino berlalu pergi, meninggalkan sosok lelaki bersurai marun dengan segala kebingungan di benaknya.

Ya, Gaara sepertinya memang mencintai Sakura.

.

.

Uchiha Sasuke melempar tasnya asal. Lelaki itu menghempaskan tubuhnya pada sofa, sebelah tangannya memijit pangkal atas hidung. Ah, dia pusing.

"Apa sesuatu telah terjadi?" sebuah suara—milik Uchiha Itachi, kakaknya—yang Sasuke sudah hafal betul.

"Apa maumu, Itachi?" tanyanya tanpa basa-basi.

Itachi menyeringai. "Terjebak dalam penyesalan masa lalu. Buruk sekali," komentarnya. Sasuke bergeming.

"Bukankah aku sudah memperingatimu, Sasuke? Berhentilah bermain-main dengan perasaan wanita, ah—yang _hampir_ kau lakukan bahkan lebih parah dari itu."

"Diam, Itachi. Aku tak butuh pidato dadakan darimu." Sasuke berujar sarkatis.

"Oh, benar. Yang kau butuhkan adalah karma. Dan sepertinya, kau telah mendapatkan itu. Syukurlah..." Itachi berbalik, berniat meninggalkan Sasuke seorang diri.

"'Kuharap itu cukup setimpal. Karena kesalahan yang kau lakukan adalah hampir menodainya."

Itachi hilang ditelan pintu. Sasuke menggeram.

"Sial!"

.

.

"Baiklah, aku akan menginap! Yeyy!"

"Ha?"

Ino berdecak. "Hei! Dimana sorakan untukku?"

"Ha?"

"Berhentilah menjadi tuli, Sakura. Aku minta sorakan untukku!"

"Baiklah. Yey."

"Apa-apaan teriakan tanpa minat itu. Coba lebih menghayati lagi."

"Kau pikir kita sedang dalam penampilan teater, Ino-babi?"

"Ino-babi?! Kejamnya... Dasar Sakura _wide forehead_!"

"Setidaknya berat tubuhku tidak berada di atas rata-rata perempuan seusiaku."

"Hei, apa kau sedang membicarakanku?!"

"Tidak. Kau tersinggung?"

"Sialan kau! Rasakan ini!"

Selanjutnya adegan saling menggelitik terjadi di antara kedua gadis ini.

"Hah-hah. Cukup, Ino. Aku lelah."

"Huum."

"Kau lapar?"

"Tidak."

"Tapi, aku lapar, Sakura."

Sakura terkekeh. "—lagi? Kau lapar lagi? Kita baru usai makan malam, Ino. Tak heran berat badanmu bertambah satu kilogram setiap harinya."

"Ouch. Kau menyakitiku, Sakura." Namun, tiba-tiba Ino terbelalak kaget. Baru menyadari sesuatu. "Bertambah satu kilogram setiap harinya?! _Hell_ , itu mustahil! Aku selalu menjaga kestabilan berat badanku, Sa-ku-ra!"

"Ya, ya, kau sensi sekali. Sedang dalam masa PMS?"

"Tidak, aku memang sedang datang bulan. Hari kedua dan itu sangat menyakitkan sekali! Sepertinya isi perutku sedang diluluh-lantakkan."

"'Sangat menyakitkan sekali', itu adalah mubazir kata, Ino. Pilih satu, gunakan kata 'sangat' atau 'sekali'. Dan—'diluluh-lantakkan'? Terdengar hiperbolis sepertinya."

"Baiklah, baiklah. Mari kita dengarkan penjelasan dari guru bahasa kita." Ino merotasi manik _aqumarine_ -nya.

"Apa kata—"

Suara bel memberi jeda pada kalimat Sakura.

"Siapa, ya? Malam-malam begini?"

"Jangan-jangan... Uchi—"

"Berhenti menduga-duga, Ino-babi. Ayo, kita buka."

"Heii! Jangan panggil aku 'babi'. Babi itu identik dengan gendut dan kotor, itu sama sekali tidak sepertiku." Ino melontarkan protesnya.

"Apa? Aku tidak bisa mendengarkanmu, Ino-babiii."

"Sialan!"

Bel berbunyi sekali lagi.

" _Okay_ , karena perdebatan, kita melupakan sesuatu."

Sakura mengambil tongkat di sisinya. Sepasang sahabat itu beranjak untuk membukakan pintu.

"Ah, apa aku mengganggu waktu bercanda para gadis?"

Sabaku Gaara, ketika membukakan pintu.

"Gaara... apa itu kau?" tanya Sakura, mencoba meraba lelaki di hadapannya. Berhenti di tangan.

"'Kurasa kau hafal dengan baik suaraku ini, 'kan?"

"Ya, bagaimana tidak? Suara jelek seperti radio rusakmu itu sungguh mudah untuk dihafal."

Gaara menghadiahi pelototan mematikan pada Ino, namun tak membuat sang target menyurut. Malah semakin nyalang.

"Oh, aku memang tidak bisa melihat. Tapi, aku bisa merasakan aura tidak enak di sekeliling. Jadi, bisa kita sudahi? Ayo masuk, Gaara."

Gaara menghempaskan bokongnya di sofa tamu.

"Aku mendengar suara tawa nenek sihir buruk rupa yang menggelegar dari luar tadi. Sepertinya berasal dari dalam. Itu tentu bukan milikmu, 'kan, Sakura?" Gaara merangkul pundak Sakura.

"Maksudmu itu adalah suara tawaku, begitu?!" Ino berujar galak. Namun, ditanggapi dengan santai oleh Gaara.

"Aku tidak bilang begitu."

"Kau ingin 'kupukul, ya?!"

"Hei, sudah-sudah! Gaara, Ino sedang datang bulan, sebab itu dia menjadi garang seperti saat ini. Jangan membuatnya naik darah." Leraian dari Sakura menjadi kemenangan Ino. Tatapan sengit dilemparkan pada musuh.

"Dengarkan itu!"

"Sakura!" Gaara memengang kedua bahu Sakura. "Apa kau diberi ramuan berlogo tengkorak oleh nenek sihir ini?"

"Berlogo tengkorak?"

"Iya, itu tidak boleh diminum! Berbahaya! Dia bisa saja merubahmu menjadi nenek sihir juga!" Telunjuk Gaara menuding Ino.

"Enak saja kau, lelaki tak beralis!"

"Apa katamu?!"

"Lelaki tak beralis!" Ino memeletkan lidahnya.

"Baiklah, nenek sihir gendut seperti babi yang buruk rupa dan memiliki tawa seperti suara sendawa!"

"Apaa?!"

"Tolong, teman-teman, hentikan ini!"

—dan malam dihabiskan dengan perbedatan tanpa henti oleh Yamanaka Ino dan Sabaku Gaara.

Dalam hati Gaara berujar, _perempuan datang bulan memang seperti singa._

.

.

 **To Be Continue**

.

.

 **akkkh disini mentoknya TwT /pundungdipojokan/ lagi-lagi pendek, maafkan sayaaaa :'(**

 **ahh, saya juga ingin menjawab pertanyaan dari PantatAyam BerJidatLebar pada review chapter satu.**

 **Kenapa Sakura bisa** **lari masuk ke dalam rumah tanpa jatuh atau kepeleset?** **—kurang lebih begitu, 'kan, pertanyaannya?**

 **Mm-hm... kenapa yah? /disepak/ Sakura kan sudah biasa tinggal di rumahnya, otomatis Sakura juga sudah hafal jalan masuk ke rumahnya tanpa harus meraba-raba atau pakai tongkat /iningganyambungsamapertanyaan/ te-he ;3**

 **Special Thanks To :**

 **White Apple Clock ; Yeni87 ; hanazono yuri ; Rina227 ; matarinegan ; Charlotte Puff ; Mellyaa ; Khoerun904 ; Guest ; wowwoh.geegee ; PantatAyam BerJidatLebar ; mc-kyan ; Hanzura96 ; hira1804 ; Jamurlumutan434 ; Guest ; Guest ; Guest (hanna) ; dan bagi semua yang sudah memberikan fav dan alern.**

 **Terima kasih banyak** **dan sampai jumpa di chapie selanjutnyaaa ;))**

 **cherr.**


End file.
